


Megatron's Game

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), Teen Titans (comic), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prime's Sparkling has grown up...and Megatron learns about her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megatron's Game

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is a crossover, it is more a borrowing of characters, set in a bit of fun AU-ness between ilyena_sylph and merfilly. It is post the '86 movie by a long while, but for whatever reason, Megatron overcame his reformatting into Galvatron.

Megatron usually relied on Ravage or Laser Beak's surveillance of the doings in Earth's Autobot City. Ever since the Unicron Wars, things had stalemated, once again, with factions of both camps claiming territory on both Earth and Cybertron. Megatron had come back to himself none too long after Prime had been resurrected, shaking off the Unicron enhancements of Galvatron, though he had remade some of his own body to harness the energy.

Today, however, he had opted to survey the City himself, looking for any weaknesses to exploit, as his hunger was driving him near insane. He'd heard, of course, that the damnable loud-mouth femme had returned to Prime after his return, even heard rumor that she'd brought a Sparkling. The Sparkling, though, had never been sighted outside the walls of the City.

Primus, damn His immortal Soul, had an ironic way of driving His creations to ironic encounters. As Megatron kept his distance, he watched the City open and a Cybertronian in one of the human's personal flier forms emerged, above those damnable twins. She was sleek, black and gold and .... those were Prime's own flames...

This was the Sparkling then? He added up the years since his first rumor of the Sparkling, and realized it had been long enough that the creation should be near final upgrade in age. From the look of that sleek little flier, that upgrade had only taken place recently. He almost wished he had brought Reflector, but he was soon able to hear them himself, as the Twins kept watch, and she explored her abilities.

The lines of those flames tracing up her form from the nose of the flier were distracting, Megatron decided, the third time he caught himself staring instead of sizing up her potential.

It didn't get any better when she shifted to femme, revealing the emphatic evidence of femme design, the flames streaking her form and enhancing her darker, gleaming colors.

She was small, even for a domestic -- but the way she had cut the air, the way she moved on the ground… It was almost an insult he didn't intend to name her a domestic. He heard his own thought with a harsh, savage shake of his head… and could not stop watching her. Those were no domestic's colors, either, not with that deep black and the purity of her gleaming, deep gold…

What had that loud-mouthed femme created in this young femme, and how?

Both twins joined her in mech form, as they began a practice session of what the fleshlings called 'Bot-fu, jokingly, but what had become a distressingly effective hand to hand style among the Autobots. Megatron could see quickly that she was adept at it, and with the twins teaching her...jet judo was likely among her skills. Worse, she could get herself in the air. This was going to make for an interesting fighter, once the Sparkling was introduced to the War proper.

That _damned_ loudmouthed femme… she'd brought that style with her from whatever world Prime had seduced her on, and his Sparkling – full grown, now – showed every sign of a similar level of skill at it. Slightly unrefined, still, from her lack of age, but he could see such potential in her –

Potential? In an _Autobot_? His processors were warped.

The red twin managed to surprise her, setting her up for a tag from the yellow one...Megatron certainly detested them too much to grant them their designations, if only because he was tired of hearing his Seekers whine about them...but the tag didn't land as she shouted, one note, with force behind it. She was very much her femme-creator's Sparkling...and her mech-creator's in the next instant as she paused the fight to check on the twin.

Ridiculously, stupidly _compassionate_ , as idiotic as either of her damned creators, Megatron told himself sternly, his jawplate grinding as he _still_ found himself unable to leave the scene. He considered interrupting the session, but with both the damned twins, and the femme's apparent abilities, he thought it – imprudent. There was no sense in joining a fight he might have trouble finishing, especially alone.

Though he could certainly take any of them alone, together…

"Enough, Gen! You're not going to get used to the upgrade in one day!" Sunstreaker chided, a bit harshly, but he was the gruffer of the pair normally.

"Yeah, Optimus will have our plates if you over do it...and then your mom will eat our wires for breakfast!" Sideswipe told her. "Plenty of things to learn inside, Gen."

"I'm tired of being inside!" Gen complained. "They only ever used to let me go out with Uncle Skyfire! And now I'm all grown up!"

Oh, that was an interestingly sullen note in her voice… Megatron cocked his head a little, hearing that rebellion with a slashing slide of curiosity and pleasure through his circuits. He'd used that tendency more than once, in all of his millennia, and if there was rebellion in her, with those lines and those skills –

What was he thinking?

//only the best way to hurt Prime in several millennia…//

"Yeah, and you've been outside, now let's get in before Prowl kicks us all in the aft," Sunstreaker snapped.

The femme sighed, dragging her feet a moment, before she flipped up into the air and back into her sleek flier form. "No fun!" she growled, but she headed for the City, both twins rolling along under her.

Hunger tore at him, his abilities and his nature screaming, and yet he held his ground. Not even his own nature broke his control, when he chose not to allow it. He watched until she vanished from his sight, inside the fortress doors of the City.

Everything had a weakness, it was just a matter of finding it, and he studied the great fortress a while longer. He could see the repairs that had been made, the places where it had been strengthened – but the easiest places to break were those near repairs. He finished his observations, finally, and went to go and raid a human supply depot for an extra boost of energy.

He hadn't had to think about winning anyone over in several millennia, but one of the advantages of their memory systems was that the data was still in his mind, waiting for his attention to return to it. What he was thinking, even considering attempting it with _this_ femme… His smile turned darker than even usual as he thought about the possibility, about the damage it would do to Prime if _he_ could harness that wildness, bring that dark-hued little fighter of a femme to his hand as he finished his raid and left before the Autobots could respond.

His systems fed by the fuel, even if it was paltry satisfaction for his true hunger, he found a vista almost properly barren to observe as he cast his processors back through the old data.

`~`~`~`~`

Genesis knew she was special, just as the other Sparklings younger than she were. All of them had been coddled, protected, kept hidden, but enough was enough! She was a fighter, almost more than any but Sunstreaker or Ironhide, and no one seemed willing to admit that, except mama, but her mama was caught up in planning and strikes, and was as often to be found on Cybertron these days as home, given her and Elita-1's friendship.

She wanted to break free, to join her Uncle 'Hide out there and show off just what she could do. She was tired of moping around with the … _babies_ , as she thought of her former playmates.

The idea of sneaking out, of proving herself was strong. She had heard Prowl predict a 'Con plan in the works, that the older mech was convinced the recent lull in fighting was a sign of danger. If she could sneak out and get confirmation, they'd see then how much they needed her!

She had to plan this carefully, as she realized just how rare it was that she had any time to just herself, other than recharge time. Sneaking away, and doing it well enough to not get caught would take time, but she could do it. Wasn't she one of Prowl's best students? Hadn't Bumblebee taught her how to be sneaky in scouting?

`~`~`~`~`

Megatron had found himself... troubled by what he had found in that ancient data. It was as though there was a --dissonance -- between the memory banks he could access, and his current mode of thought. He found himself running comparisons, analyzing the patterns of his old thought and his current, and what he saw did not best please him.

He was tempted to dismiss his ancient self as still too -- vile thought -- idealistic, but the more he looked at the differences, the less he believed that. He had _always_ wanted his people to be ranked first in the galaxy, to have the resources they needed to thrive and prosper, to succeed.

Galvatron had cared nothing for that, had only wished the conquest that his hungers craved.

He was not Unicron's tool. He was _Megatron_ , and nothing but his own will controlled _him_.

He also found himself restless, the more that he wondered if Unicron's corruption had set in before he had met It, and less and less inclined to listen to Soundwave's droning monotone or Shockwave's sonorous acquiescence. He found both of them useful, but somewhat too loyal, and there was no-one else within all of the army that presented him with any challenge, anything to distract him from the press of his own thoughts.

Megatron took to time spent much more alone than not, and often outside the watery confines of the Decepticon base, as he attempted to reconcile what he had first been, what he was, the pressures of the Decepticon leadership and the image he must present – and all of his old desires. That he was allowing his army to be trapped on this mudball, fighting with a batch of fleshlings and the rebellious domestics over its obscenely abundant resources… his lips curled in a sneer at how unbefitting of them it was.

Such musings were on his mind in the dark of what the fleshlings called false dawn. He was thinking of the galaxy's sectors where life forms were more like his race, the resources out there, when his gunformer targeting pinged him with motion. The cliffs near where he was were deep in shadow, but...there, a small glint of something moving.

He brought his optics up, using senses other than pure sight to define the form – and heat surged through his circuits at what he saw. Prime's sparkling, alone, slipping along the edge of the cliff face. Now, wasn't that _fascinating_... He took to the air silently, gliding as quietly as his jets would allow him until he came near her, then banked and dropped, the reverberations from his landing quiet – but if they were quiet enough to not be caught by her senses, he would be most disappointed.

She froze, angling so that what little light there was could not glint on her gold, blending into the shadows as well as Ravage might have...but he heard the slight noise of blasters popping free of housings, and scented the ozone of them charging.

He laughed, low and quietly dark, and flared his optics to their full glow, casting light between them. She was not unskilled at stealth, it seemed… how intriguing. Yet again, she caught his attention, and the defiance was nearly perfect. "Do you truly think to fight _me_ , child?"

She did not cower, her chin coming up. "I will!" She declared. "And I'm no child!" She would not show the fear. This was not supposed to happen. She was going to get set up and just watch for a time, see who was coming and going; why was their _leader_ out here anyway?!

Brave little thing, Megatron thought, shaking his head slightly at her fearless stance. She wasn't all that small, now, she did stand eye-level with his shoulderplates... "No, I do see that you wear a final upgrade… However, you are undoubtedly young in comparison. What _are_ you doing out here?"

"Learning." That was honest enough. "Why are _you_ out here?"

Megatron tipped his head back, laughing at the sheer impudent gall of the femme, his mouth still curved in amusement as he decided to answer her. "I decided it was wiser to leave my army to their own devices for a time, before I shot one of them for irritating me while I thought."

She eyed him with skepticism that was pure Ironhide, her optics such a bright blue as they appraised him. "Maybe if you disbanded them no one could bug you," she finally said, absolute spunk in the words.

He had to laugh again, looking at the blaze of her optics. Such a damned true blue, but such fire in it… such an interesting little femme. "That assumes they would actually _go_ anywhere, doesn't it? Or that I had any intention of letting them become mere rabble, barely better than what I raised them _from_..."

She looked entirely skeptical of that last claim. "You made them killers," she pointed out. "You tore apart Cybertron with war."

Megatron shook his head, looking at her with an infinitely patient calm. "Is that what they've told you, that _I_ made them killers? Hardly."

"Hardly? How else do you explain it, when it was your armies that turned out as the killing machine following the war of Tarn and Vos?" she asked, not completely unaware of ancient history.

"I made them nothing they were not already; freed slaves of the gladiatorial pits, no longer wanted mercenaries for the city states, a few veterans of the old wars… I did not have to make my Decepticons into killers, child. We already were… almost one and all."

Gen looked patently skeptical for a moment longer, then shook her head. "So you were all free to be who you wanted to be...and stayed who you'd been made. Sounds dumb to me." She then glanced at him with a little bit more respect, remembering he was her elder. "Wasn't there, but really, new beginning!"

Megatron shook his head, looking at her with a long, thoughtful expression. "It was hardly a beginning, even with the Overlord thankfully and _finally_ dead, decrepit hulk that it was…" His voice heated at the memory. "Cybertron was already dying, little one, strangling in the crush of over-population and stagnating… what would any of us have done, on a world that was – still is – slowly starving? Should we have settled into complacency and waited for it to go dark?"

"Using the resources you took by force of arms for the common good would have been smarter. How many scientists and thinkers did you lose, who might have had the answers on how to rejuvenate Cybertron?" she countered, still with her back to a cliff, but settling too much into the role of talking rather than fighting.

"For the good of those that had cheered while we destroyed each other for _their_ rivalries? For the good of the infinitely ‘pious and peaceful'," his mouth made the words curses, "that claimed the jockeying for position among the city states was harmful to none? None that mattered to them, perhaps – before you explode, I do not include your creator in that. No matter what I think of Prime, he was little better off than we were, once."

She looked curiously at him, hearing a story that was not part of the histories Jazz had taught her...though hinted at by her uncles Sunny and Sides. "It wasn't just the leaders who got hurt, though. That I can see, because of how few femmes exist," she challenged him.

Megatron nodded slowly, his optics dimming for a few astroseconds. "One of the worst choices made during the middle of the war," he agreed with her – at least verbally. He knew exactly why that event had taken place – both femmes and sparklings had been drains on their resources without much return for them. However, in the long run it had nearly doomed their race completely. Cybertron might have partially recovered, if the femmes had not been almost entirely slaughtered. What-ifs were not his stock in trade, but he could manipulate data with the best of them. Allowing it to appear that he regretted that more than he truly did was a small matter.

She watched suspiciously. It threw her off that he had spoken in a sideways complimentary fashion of her father, and now this...the young Autobot didn't know what to think. "Why keep the war, when Unicron's wars proved both sides can work together for the common good of Cybertron?"

"Yes, they did manage to work together for a short time – but we are not 'all one'," Megatron said, his mouth curling in a slow sneer. "Nothing has truly changed. Cybertron is still dying, youngling, and this be-damned planet still holds resources in more abundance than our homeworld has seen in light-years of time and travel. Resources that we must raid and steal to have any hope of using them _for_ Cybertron, and for what? A race that lives no longer than insects, in comparison?" he shrugged a shoulder, careless. "I do not care about this planet, other than the use it could be to my _own_."

"That, Megatron, is where you are very wrong," she told him seriously, stung to the quick by his dismissal of her big sister's species. "Because they live such short lives, they are capable of more innovation than any Cybertronian!" She glared at him. "But then, you've probably never bothered to learn anything about my...about them!" She did not really remember being humaform, but she knew she had been, knew her mother had been true human, once. She knew all the research being done on Cybertron's behalf, as her people and the humans worked together to find ways to benefit both worlds.

"I have known a few that had some craft, but you are correct. I have never been much interested in them." Megatron said, shrugging one massive shoulder again, inwardly delighted at her sharp, quick challenge, the spark of her glare and her fire... So long since anyone had dared snap back to him, challenge him – he let the amusement show, a little. About her… what had she not said, there? "Are they, then? Have you not noticed the way they pollute their world with wastes they cannot dispose of, because their short lives leave them blind to consequences?"

"Yes, we have." Her voice got pleased, almost coy, as she thought of the things Wheeljack was doing with those toxic substances. That was the long term solution for them both, he would say. To take what they left and use it again, since mechs and femmes were less vulnerable to the wastes, and they could refine it more. "People learn, though. They don't spend four million years doing the same thing over and over."

That was an interesting tone… what were the Autobots up to, with the humans' toxic refuse? Something to look into later. //People, is it? I suppose there is no accounting for taste…// "It _was_ a long time in stasis," Megatron agreed, knowing full well that wasn't what she meant, but with her choice of dates… his optics flared, amusement written all across them to anyone that knew Cybertronian expressions.

"You're laughing at me." She flared, hot and wild temper showing in the set of her face, in the way those brilliant blue optics blazed in the growing daylight. "Fine, then. You keep sticking to your tactics, and you'll see yourself getting nowhere! My papa's going to make Cybertron whole again; just wait and see!"

"Come now, youngling… you left yourself wide open for that one," Megatron shook his head as he spoke to her, his tone almost warmly amused as he turned a hand out towards her. Oh, such glorious temper, in a sparkling of Prime's… "You can hardly blame me for taking such an easy opening, can you? I rarely go that strongly against my nature." He snorted, low in his vocalizer, at the last words. "He has had such success so far, I'm sure… Though I'll admit you have something of a point. These long stalemates are intolerable."

"He'd welcome any help, to make it happen, even from you," she said, temper subsiding into an earnest expression. "Maybe especially you, because the war...it's pointless. You raid, he comes, there's a fight, no one wins."

//You are as ridiculously optimistic as he is,// Megatron thought to himself, tipping his head at her. "I think your father and I would never agree on Cybertron's rightful place in the universe… but then, you may have a point. Either side may win some victories, but this war has a way of merely shifting back and forth, never leaving anyone with a true victory."

She looked triumphant to get even that small concession from him. "Think about it some. Papa would talk to you...under a real cease fire...." and that had a glare with it that said she'd heard of some of his trickeries..."any time you showed you were willing."

"Someone has been talking about me, obviously," Megatron laughed, low and amused and pleased. "I suppose while I'm thinking, I might as well consider _that_ , too, useless though I may think it would be."

She nodded, full of her youthful idea of being wise, and still amazed she was both free and living still. "I'll even go home now, instead of just watching the ocean, like I'd planned, as a show of faith in letting you think," she said with full bravada.

"Is that what you were planning, then..." Megatron let the words trail off, chuckling softly. "It might be interesting to see who of my army would notice you first. But go on, then, child."

"I'm not a child," she growled, emphatically. "Want me to call you rusty old hunk o' metal?" It had made Ironhide stop using her age against her.

"I don't know your designation, youngling, and while I am _hardly_ rusty, you impertinent brat, I will admit to age. If there's something you'd rather have me call you, say it."

"I'm designated Genesis, but everyone calls me Gen." She drew herself up to her full height, then looked at him seriously. "Think hard." She started to go back the way she'd come, her nerves tingling now, because she was going to have to turn her back on him.

"Genesis, then." He nodded, his optics still glowing in the faint light of oncoming dawn.

She took a slight breath when she did turn, keeping her frame solidly confidant...when she felt like her insides had turned to that wiggly stuff Lian had to eat when she was sick. Megatron watched her go with hunger tearing at his spark, leaning back against the cliff face, smiling lazily at the last few hours' work.

`~`~`~`~`

"Where have you been?" Bumblebee asked, worried, Spike beside him.

"Out exploring," she said stubbornly.

"You shouldn't go out alone, Gen," Spike told her with a touch of stern reproach. She pouted at both of them.

"I was safe, I'm here now, and just let it go, would you both? I'm not a kid any more. No one else has to check in and out!"

Bumblebee pushed air out his vents in a sigh, and looked at her. "You know we worry just as much about your mom when she's on Earth, Gen..."

"What was the point of teaching me to fight if you're all just going to keep babying me!?!" the volatile young femme exploded. "Primus take it all!" She flung herself down the corridor to her quarters, seeing people beginning to gather and stare at them.

Spike looked up at Bee, his mouth curved in a wry smile. "Was I that bad when I was a teenager?"

"Not quite...I'd better find Ironhide...nah, he's not who she'll want to see. Too bad Dinah's on Cybertron right now. Maybe Roy?" Bumblebee wanted to get the spar...no, _Gen_ , and he needed to remember that...to settle down.

"Maybe. I'll go find him, Bee, see if he'll go talk to her." Spike reached up, clapping his long-time friend on the upper arm, and headed off to see if he could find the archer.

`~`~`~`~`

Soundwave looked up to see that Megatron looked pleased for a change on reentry to the base. He then went back to his business, ignoring Dirge and Ramjet who were arguing over something Thrust had done.

Megatron looked sideways at the pair of Seekers, one optic ridge arching for a moment, considering asking -- and then decided he didn't care enough unless one of them actively got in his way. Losing Thundercracker and Skywarp into Cyclonus and a Sweep offended him as much as anything else Unicron had done -- though without Starscream to handle them, he was better off without them.

Of course Starscream's continued absence, despite niggling reports he'd cheated death, was something that the Seekers as a whole were resentful of. They all wanted to be first, but none of them truly could pull the full support of more than just his own trine, and sometimes not even that.

Until one of them could manage to bring them together enough to be useful, Megatron had no intention of allowing any of them Starscream's former position. Rank was not given in his forces, it was fought for -- and watching the continual backstabbing and jockeying for position among them had been the only amusement he had.

Ravage prowled close to him, low growl in his throat at the scent his receptors could catch, but his head pushed under Megatron's hand, as in the old days.

Megatron reached down, rubbing at his ears, petting along his shoulders. "Hello, Ravage."

The feline shaped Cybertronian did not answer with more than a press of his shoulders upward, settling close to Megatron. It was something of an irony that the only one that had been with Megatron all along was this symbiotic Decepticon.

"What is on your mind, my old ally?" Megatron asked quietly, hand still rubbing.

Ravage looked at him, wrinkling his nose in distaste, though he made no clear indication he had identified the smell.

Megatron chuckled darkly, his optics sparkling with amusement. "Ah, but I have _plans_ for that one, Ravage... How long has it been, since someone has come to our side?"

Ravage thought it had been too long, and looked at Megatron to see if there were orders to follow now, if he wished the femme to be under eyes from himself or one of Soundwave's other symbionts.

"Not quite yet, Ravage... the game this time is going to be too good to tip my hand so easily."

The feline settled then; he was as capable of a long game as his first friend.

`~`~`~`~`

Gen stayed flopped across her berth as the door got knocked on, down low. Human, then, or one of the really small sparklings. "Go away," she growled, not feeling social.

"That any way to talk to your favorite uncle?" Roy called through the door, shaking his head. His human teenager had been enough, he didn't really enjoy having a Cybertronian one to deal with, too.

She made a noise, then turned over and sat up. "Come on in."

Roy came through the door, walking over to pull himself up onto the berth. "So what's wrong, sweetie?"

"I'm tired of living like Number 6," she grumped, referring to an old T.V. show Jazz had caught for them.

"I know they can be a little protective, Gen, but is it really that bad?" Roy cocked a brow, leaning against her shinplates.

"I wasn't even gone all that long, Uncle Roy!" she spouted off instead of answering the questions. "I can't go anywhere without a warden or three!"

//This again? Di, I know you don't like having her cooped up, this why you've been gone so much?// Roy shook his head, wrapping his arm around her calf as he tried to figure out what to tell her. "I'm guessing you decided to go try your jets out without anyone, and that's why Spike banged on my door?"

"Yeah," she said glumly. "Him and Bee caught me coming back up the causeway." She looked sulkier than Lian had the time he caught her teaching that one boy how to kiss.

Roy hugged her calf again, sighing a little. "You know, I remember when I could hold you... now I have to wrap an arm around a knee if I want to give you a hug. Aw, honey. I bet they took that well..."

"I just....I just want to be free to be me! I'm tired of living in a cage!" She looked down at her uncle, realizing just how small he was. "I could pick you up, and put you way up high, to keep you safe, and you wouldn't be able to get down, but what kind of life would that be?" she reasoned, losing the sulkiness slightly.

"You'd be surprised, what I can get out of, sweetie," Roy told her, looking up at her with an edged smile, "but I get your point. I'm on your side, here, Gen. Your mom and I know way too well what happens when you try and shelter someone too much. I mean, I won't lie. The idea of the 'Cons getting their hands on you puts white in my hair, but you're right. It's not fair to you to keep you caged up like this."

"It's no life, Uncle Roy. It's...it's worse than being one of Marissa's cats or something." She fell back on her berth, none too happy. "I just...How can I know for myself, when all I have is what I've been told?"

Roy ducked the twitch of her leg, pushing up to walk up the berth and settle next to her head, now, hand stroking the line of her jaw. "I hear you, honey. I really do. 'Course. I've been dealing with making myself let Lian go do at least part of what she wants to for a couple of years now. If we were back in our world, I don't know how I'd have dealt. It's... from our side, it's tough. But I remember seeing my friends' folks letting them out to do what needed to be done, no matter how much it must have freaked them out."

She took a deep breath. "I'm supposed to be all about a new beginning, but nothing's changed. I want to get out there and find the path that makes my name real. I want to know their side of things, to see their perspective, and find the middle ground no one else has!"

"...that's a hell of a goal, Gen," Roy said, leaning on her shoulder. "From what I've picked up, I've got no idea if there's any way to do it, or not. I mean, they thought these wars were over once, and they came right back again... but it's sure a goal worth having." //Your dad's the one with the messiah shtick, honey...//

"Dream big, and do it a bit at a time," she murmured, her head still whirling around the things Megatron had said.

"Only way to do it," Roy agreed with her.

She'd find a way. Even if it meant sneaking out more often. Maybe Megatron was tired of it too. Maybe he'd listen to her ideas.

He'd certainly been more willing to talk than fight.

"Thanks, Uncle Roy."

"You're welcome, Gen. Any time."

She let her optics fade as she settled to think, incapable of not comparing Megatron's use of her full name to the baby-name she'd heard all her life.


End file.
